Sweet Revenge
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: This is a prequel for 'The Boss of Me'. I don't have any good summaries for this story and this is NONSENSE... You've been warned. :) Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Characters by Tite Kubo

A/N : This is a **NONSENSE** story I came up with while watching an ending theme( The story came out much differently that how I was thinking/ hoping it to be)…Please bear with me!

BTW….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

- This is the prequel of the " The Boss of Me"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I can see fluffy and white as big, round jet black eyes stared into mine. I gawked at him, finding him extremely cute. " Chappy!" I wailed in amazement at the bunny in the distance. I held my hand out to grab it but no matter how far I stretch my arms out, I can't reach it. My happy face faltered in failure as my head hung low with disappointment. My senses perked as I hear footsteps. I saw see a pair of sneakers on my peripheral vision. Raising my head up, my eyes widened in great surprise of the sight that welcomed me.

Intense amber eyes stared into my amethyst orbs. He was holding the bunny in his right arm as he walked towards me. His trademark scowl still etched on his handsome face.

" K-Kurosaki I-i-chigo." I stuttered. His face softened as his lips curved into a sweet smile. He was opening his mouth, about to say something, when everything drowned into a black hole as a loud ringing erupted out of nowhere.

Fluttering my eyes open, I sighed. " Good morning Chappy." I smiled weakly at the bunny plushie beside me. I finally woke up…too bad it was only a dream.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, a senior high school student at SS Academy in the huge town of Karakura. I don't have much to say about myself aside from the fact that I'm from a noble family and I love my brother so much.

I sat at on my seat at the back of the classroom where I get the best view of him. Kurosaki Ichigo was currently looking out of the window. He seemed to be in deep thoughts once again, thoughts I know nothing about, of memories I wasn't a part of. He always seems so distant from reality, scowling at everyone and everything. I feel content just by looking at him.

He turns his face at my direction. I tensed up. ' Did he notice me looking at him?' I asked myself, totally baffled inside of what to do. His eyes softened as he looked at me expectantly, as if waiting. I smiled at him like an idiot. This was the first time he noticed me, anyone ever noticed me for that matter. I was dancing inside my head in celebration.

Ichigo raised his hand and waved a little. I was hesitating to do anything. Trembling, I raised my hand to wave back but I pulled it back to my lap midway when I heard a sweet voice behind of me. " Ichigo!" It was Kobayashi Senna's voice, now making her way towards him. My head hung low again as my face faltered. ' I'm such an idiot.' I silently laughed at myself.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I looked up. My eyes lingered at the current picture in front of me. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kobayashi Senna were currently by the window, chatting. The idol and the most popular guy in school- they made a pretty picture together. I'm so envious. Biting my lower lip, I clenched the hem of my uniform. I had to hold on until lunch.

I waited patiently for lunch to come, like the rest of the students. After waiting for what seemed like forever the bell rang at last, signaling the beginning of lunch. Together with their friends, I awaited for my classmates to vacant the room. When it was all clear, I grabbed my bento and went behind the school ground.

" So slow!" I heard my only friend's voice say as I opened the metal door. Kaein Shiba pouted as he softly glared at me. His lunch was already laid open at the broken table we usually share.

I smiled gently and rushed towards the table. " How come you're here again with me?" I asked him as I placed my lunch on top of the table. Not waiting for any answer from him, I ate my lunch in silence.

" We've been doing this for almost two months now and you just had to ask?" He replied and dug in to his own lunch as well.

Pausing from eating, I just chuckled softly at him. It hasn't been that long since Kaein and I met. It was probably around lunch two months ago just a month after spring break ended. He transferred here in SS from Hueco Mundo University at Osaka. I never bothered asking him about anything else. The only thing I can say about his is that in my three years here in SS Academy, he is the first friend that I've made. And he looks similar to Kurosaki Ichigo but he has black hair instead of Kurosaki'a bright orange mane. And his eyes are turquoise green instead of Ichigo's amber ones. And their face…Kaein always had a goofy smile while Kurosaki Ichigo was always scowling.

" Oi, Rukia! Your food's gonna get cold if you just kept staring at me instead of eating." He teased me. I must have spaced out comparing him and Ichigo.

Pouting at him, I averted my gaze and resumed eating again. There was silence between the two of us for a while until a thought popped up in my mind. " Have you ever thought of confessing to someone you like?" I asked.

The instant I finished speaking, he choked on his food. He pounded his chest as his face turned red, gasping for air. I grabbed my water bottle and offered it to him which he immediately snatched from my hands and drank in one gulp. " Ahh… I thought I was gonna die." He remarked in relief. Then he glared at me. " What is wrong with you asking that question out of the blue?"

I gaped for a moment, stunned of his exaggerated reaction. " I don't think I said anything wrong. You're just overreacting, choking over such a simple question!" I looked at him accusingly.

His glare turned into a goofy smile. " Ho…Rukia's growing older now? Has someone stolen your heart? Who's the lucky bastard?" Kaein asked coyly, his eyes knowing.

I was flustered at the moment. " I-i…"

" …" He just stared back at me.

I heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, averting my gaze away from him. My face feeling hot, I can feel the color go to my cheeks.

There was silence after that. I was expecting him to make fun of me, but nothing came. I looked at him and saw him staring back. " What?!"

" I didn't expect you to actually admit it." He told me truthfully.

I could only pout at him. " Well, you're the only friend I have."

Kaein slapped his forehead and laughed aloud. " I'm feeling really happy right. I wanna meet this bastard."

I scowled. " You don't have to make fun of me and stop calling him bastard!"

He made an effort to stop laughing but took long enough to calm himself. " I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm really happy you think of me as a friend to confide with." He consoled. " Let's meet later after school. I'm treating you out for sundae." He feigned pleading.

I can only sigh. " Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I made my way outside school, unnoticed by anyone. Fellow students were busy chatting with their friends, talking about where to go or what to do. Me? Kaein's waiting for me at the ice cream parlor a few blocks from school. I caught a glimpse of orange ahead. My heartbeat started to become erratic, as usual. It was Kurosaki Ichigo, walking silently as he was still occupied with something in mind. Beside him was a jumpy Kobayashi Senna who look like they were excited about something.

They're still together. I'm jealous of them but all I can do is to sigh and avert my gaze elsewhere. They really make a perfect couple. I'm so ashamed of myself to hope for his attention. When students had dispersed into different directions, only a few people were left on the street. A sinister feeling flooded me as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I swallowed and hastened my steps. I feel someone behind me. I stopped and looked back. There was no one. I let go of the breath that I was unconsciously holding and felt a little relieved. The moment I turned forward, all I can do is shout in great surprise. " Ahhh!"

" Ahhh!" The person in front of me did the same. People were looking at us as if we're freaks. " Ahhh, you surprised me there." The bearded man in his middle 40's said as he had now stopped shouting. I calmed down as well but took a step back. " Sorry, sorry. I didn't me to take you by surprise." He tried to put me at ease.

I looked at him warily. Who wouldn't have that kind of reaction if a stranger puts his face in front of yours with a 3-inch distance? " Uhmmm…w-who are you?"

The man scratched his head as he straightened up, giving him a goofy aura. " I'm Kurosaki Ishiin. You can call me father or daddy."

Dumbfounded, I can only gawk at him. I didn't know what to say.

" Tou-san!" A brown haired girl was running towards us. " Tou-san, if onii-chan finds out what you're up to he'll really get angry at us." She stopped beside the Ishiin whom she called father. When she noticed my presence, her eyes widened in surprise, but she recollected herself and bowed at me gracefull. " Hello, my name is Kurozaki Yuzu." She introduced herself with a charming smile.

All I can do is bow down as well. " Kuchiki Rukia. Pleasure to meet you."

The girl gasped and immediately clasped both my hands into hers. " It's really great to finally meet you!" She then turned to her father, pouting. " I can't believe you already came and meet with her without me!"

" Uhmmm…" I wanted to ask who they were but was interrupted.

The old man wailed at his daughter, who was now sulking at him. " Oh, my most beloved Yuzu. I would never do that. I met Rukia-chan by accident." He swore with his right hand on his chest.

" He did?" Yuzu asked me. All I can do is nod. Then she smiled brightly again and clapped her hands together. " Then, let's go eat some ice cream." With that said, I was immediately pulled by the nice girl.

Before I realized, I was already sitting across the old man and the young girl I met at the street. They were discussing something and totally forgot about me. I sighed heavily. ' Atleast they don't seem like bad people.' I thought.

" Onii-chan will be furious if he finds out." The girl told her father with seriousness.

However, the man was nonchalant about it. He was pouting like a child. " Never mind your ungrateful brother. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The girl was a little bit shock by her father's answer but shrugged it nonetheless. She then turned to me. " Karin will be thrilled to meet you." She told me as she giggled.

" Karin?" I asked.

" My twin-sister, though she has black hair in contrast to my brown mane." Yuzu told me.

I fidgeted in my seat, hesitant to ask them or not. I mustered all my courage to speak. " Uhmm…" Their attention was on me atlast. " Who are you people?"

The girl blinked her eyes several times as if checking if I did just ask something. The older person averted his gaze as he hummed a tune. The Yuzu girl turned to her father. " Tou-san?" She asked, perhaps uncertain of how to answer.

Ishiin grinned widely and looked at me innocently. " We're…friends?" He laughed.

It felt really awkward afterwards. I don't know what to say or how to react at all. I can't say a thing.

" What is the meaning of this?" Growled the smooth voice I have become familiar with beside me.

The two gasped in surprise as their eyes widened. " Onni-chan!" Yuzu said at last, standing up.

I was frozen in my seat but managed to turn my head. Standing beside my seat was Kurosaki Ichigo himself. I had never been so close to him like this. I was happy but intimidated at the same time with the angry face he was wearing towards these persons who grabbed me.

" Ichigo, now…now. Don't be mad at us. We were just…" The old man was reasoning out but was interrupted when Kurosaki Ichigo spoke in a low but dangerous tone.

" I did tell you not to meddle with my affairs right?" His tone was warning. I've never seen him like this. Is this really that bad? The moment he turned on me, I tensed up. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst but all I heard from him was a sigh. " Are you alright?" He asked me, his tone softer than before.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He wasn't wearing the scary expression from before, he wasn't even scowling. " Ahmm, yes." I told him.

" I'm really sorry that they dragged you here all of a sudden."

I was confused. " Do you know them?"

" They're my family. My father and my younger sister." He had a puzzled expression on his face, as if it was obvious. " Didn't they introduced themselves?"

Then it dawned me. Kurosaki Ishiin, Kurosaki Yuzu…Kurosaki Ichigo. I must have forgotten due to great surprise when they met me at the street. I chuckled at my own foolishness. " I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

" Ichigo!" It was now Senna's voice coming near us. " Oh, Ishiin-san and Yuzu-chan are here." Then she saw me and she looked surprised. " Oh, Kuchiki-san. I'm surprised that you're here."

I stood up. " I'm really sorry. They probably made a mistake earlier. I'll take my leave now." I bowed down and rushed out of the parlor.

" Rukia!" I heard Kaein's voice. I saw him running towards me from the park. " I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I was really thankful of his presence at the moment. " Sorry, something came up."

He glanced at the establishment behind me. " Oh, you waited here at the parlor. Shall we go inside?" he was about to enter when I stopped him.

" Uhmm, let's eat something else." I offered.

Kaein looked at me peculiarly. " You sure?" I only nodded in response. " If you say so." Then we walked away. From the parlor's window, I saw the Kurosakis and Senna looking at me. They must find me weird.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

" Welcome home Rukia-sama." The butler greeted me. I smiled at him.

" I'm ho-…" I was saying when my brother's voice erupted from the living room.

" I don't see any reason why you should still keep the foolish agreement with them. There will be no useful benefits for either of the family at all." Byakuya-nii-sama's voice was monotonous but I can feel how hard he was trying to convince my parents that moment. I eavesdropped at them.

" Byakuya, it is a matter of keeping the promise." My mother spoke with a gentle voice.

Nii-sama was unmoved by my mother's reason. " It was just a foolish agreement between two people who were of no sound reason at that moment."

My father, who was only listening at the exchange, had cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room. " Byakuya, what do you wish to accomplish in this stubbornness?"

" I only wish for my sister's welfare." Was Nii-sama's immediate answer. I was really moved. " Rukia…get out of there now. It is unbefitting a Kuchiki to eavesdrop."

I tensed up and slowly showed myself to them. None seemed to be surprised seeing me there. " I'm home." I told them as I smiled sheepishly.

" If we're done here, then I will go up to my room." Byakuya said and bowed down, dismissing himself.

I looked back and forth at my mother and father. Both looked happy and satisfied. " Did I miss something?" I asked them.

My father smiled gently at me. " I can rest now and let your brother be the next clan leader. He can surely handle the family's affairs."

I can only shrug and excuse myself as well. This has been a long and embarrassing day for me.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The next few days had been gloomy for me. As usual, I can see Ichigo and Senna together. They seemed to be closer than before. There has been a rumor that the two of them are together now. I try my best to avoid them. I can't bear the heavy feeling I feel whenever I see them together.

" You seem to be down." Kaein noted during lunch.

I looked at him flatly. " Remember when I asked you if you're ever planning of confessing to someone?" He nodded at me. " I think I can't do it anymore."

" Why?"

I smiled at him bitterly, uncertain of the answer myself. " I can't bring myself to fight a losing fight anymore."

He reached out a hand and patted my head. We spent a comfortable silence after that.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

For the nth time, I sighed heavily. I was on my way to meet Kaein. I'm about to meet another man but my thoughts were occupied with another person…who's in the arms of another woman. I don't feel great at all.

Whenever I close my eyes, I can see his face. When I open them, I'm hoping of seeing it beside me. I may be hoping too much, wishing too much. I think I'm about to explode with this emotions, anxious of every single second.

The sky seems to sympathize with me. The cloud that day was dark as I stood at the bus stop, all alone. Worse, I see him across the street, standing and in deep thoughts. The place was ours that moment. My eyes were on him, studying his features that I have already imprinted in my mind since two years ago; the first time I saw him.

Large rain droplets began to fall from the sky. I wanted to empty my heart, to be free with this burden. I closed my eyes and walked out of the shelter offered by the stop from the rain. I was feeling really good as tears and rain mixed on my face. I opened my eyes and saw him surprised, looking at me intently. I smiled slightly, feeling better than before. " I love you." I mouthed without any sound. At least I was able to tell him discreetly. It would be the first and the last.

What I wasn't expecting was him meeting me halfway. Now, both of us were drenched with the rain. I stared at him as he walked towards me, slowly and hesitantly. Now, we stood face to face. I was masking any emotion I had inside, wearing the Kuchiki poker face. He looked at me in the eyes and gaped for a moment, closing and opening his mouth alternately. It was funny but my heart was pounding really hard.

" Neh, this rain feels good. Don't you think so?" He asked me, his lips curved into a slight smile.

All I did was to look at him. Did he just want a casual conversation? He looked up at the sky as he opened his arms wide, as if welcoming the rain. " I used to hate the rain so much. It was raining when somebody very important was taken away from me." He said. All I did was just to listen. He didn't seem to mind at all. " But three years ago, I found a new meaning amidst the rain which I hated the most." He was speaking with tenderness at the moment, as if he was talking casually with a close friend. I can see blush forming on his cheeks and found it really cute. He must be thinking of Senna at the moment.

I felt another pang of pain in my heart. I was thankful of the rain, covering up my tears.

The next few moments, we just looked at each other. The he sighed heavily. " I give up."

I didn't understand what he meant by giving up, but I can't of felt bad that he said that. The next thing that happened took me by great surprise. He held both my shoulders and looked at me, much more intently than before. His face was gentle but serious and sincere as well. I didn't know how I knew but I sort of got that kind of impression.

" K-kuchiki Rukia…" His voice quivered. He took a long deep breath before speaking the next sentence. " I love you."

I gasped loudly as my eyes widened, face flushed. I never saw this coming; not in a million years. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it immediately. He looked at me expectantly. He was fidgeting, looking uneasy. The silence between us must have been unbearable.

" I…you don't have to answer me right now. I know it's kind of lame to confess in such a place but I was really kind of desperate." His voice was gently as his eyes were truly sincere. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head to lessen the awkwardness. " I thought I was gonna die. I think my heart's gonna explode any minute. This is the first I've ever tried to confess, I should have made it more romantic." He was saying to himself.

" You're too honest for your own good." I mumbled, my head hung low with awkwardness and embarrassment.

" Excuse me?" He asked.

My cheeks were bright red when I looked up at him, my eyes blazing with emotion. " I said I love you too!" My impatience got a hold of me. " I loved you since two years ago, when I saw you smiling gently at a distance." I confessed.

He was taken aback for a moment by my honesty. When he pulled himself together, he embraced me in the midst of the rain. " You know, it was like this when I first saw you three years ago." He whispered in my ears. " You looked pretty sad and I wanted to cheer you up so badly but I was a cowards back then. I'm really happy right now. "

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

" So it was all your fault that the agreement was cancelled?!" Ichigo roared at my big brother. The Kurosakis had decided to pay my house a visit. It seems that they had been acquainted for a while now without my knowing.

Byakuya-nii-sama was rather calm about the situation. " I don't think such a foolish boy like you deserves my sister."

" Ichigo, calm down. Please don't shout at my brother." I told him. He seemed to have a lot of energy to spare for my brother that moment.

Yuzu was really happy despite the commotion. " I'm happy to see you again Rukia-chan. This is the twin sister I was talking about, Kurosaki Karin." She introduced her older twin. They were nothing alike. Yuzu was a sweet girlish chit while Karin was the tomboyish type.

" Well, I guess the agreement still goes on?" I heard Ishiin-san ask my parents.

" I guess so. But even without the agreement the two have managed to be together." My father pointed out.

" Still, it's better that we have the agreement so they can marry after high school and give us grandbabies!" Shame on Ishiin. My parents only laughed as my brother sneered at Ichigo.

I silently sat on my couch but was pulled the orange-head brat towards the balcony. " I want to spend some time with you alone." He told me, making me blush. I looked back and saw that nobody noticed us leaving.

" What do you wanna talk about?" I asked him when we arrived.

He smiled at me, the smile that I never saw before. " I'm really happy that you feel the same way for me."

I snorted at him. " I don't believe you. You had Senna back then. She was really pretty and sweet if you asked me."

" But she's not you." He told me nonchalantly, as if it was the whole truth. " Besides, I was asking her to seduce Kaein."

My brows furrowed in confusion. " And your purpose is?"

He chuckled loudly. " I thought he was taking you away from me. That was the only way I was gonna make sure you won't be with someone else.

" Selfish bastard!" I glared at him.

He pulled me into an embrace. " Well, who wouldn't be alarmed if you talk to someone as popular as Kaein?"

" He was?" I didn't know that.

" You didn't know?" He cupped my face and made me look up at him.

" No." I simply answered, not giving it much thought.

He smirked cockily. " You should have known that he would be popular since he looks a little like me."

I nudged his abdomen. " Aren't you being overconfident?" I pouted at him. I looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful garden of stars. My eyes glistened. " Say, you seemed to be always in deep thoughts in class. What are you thinking?"

There was a pause before he replied. He took my hand and brought it to his heart. I can feel his heart pounding really hard. I turned my head to him and saw him looking at me intently. His lips slowly curved upwards into another smile. " You."


End file.
